1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a sail wing type windmill utilizing a pressure difference produced between the wind pressure exerted on the front surface of the sail wing and the rear surface thereof together with the flywheel effect to operate the windmill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The windmill has been utilized to convert the wind power into mechanical power for hundreds of years, and further with the aid of the flywheel effect and speed governor, the mechanical power is stabilized and qualified to drive the generator thereby finally the windpower is converted into electric power.
In a typical windmill power station, a horizontal shaft windmill composed of three or four vaned wings with flywheels is coupled to drive the generator with the windmill. The rotating power of the windmill comes from upwards and downwards wind flow attacking the wing blades of the windmill, whereas the flywheel is for storing the kinetic energy and governing the rotational speed of the windmill. However, the conventional technique used to convert the windpower (mechanical power) into the electric power described above has several shortcomings, namely:
(1) The efficiency of energy conversion is so low as only 20˜30%, as a matter of fact, the wind direction changes from time to time, this might lower the efficiency even down to 70% of its original value. If the generator loss is taken in consideration, the final efficiency might even be more lowered.
(2) Traditionally, the windmill needs a very high tower to support the wings and flywheels which requires a high investment for establishment and routine maintenance.
(3) A windage force produced during cutting wind by wing blades and flywheels might become overturning torque to destroy the structure of the windmill.
(4) Time lag in guiding the direction of wing blades to accept the wind power effectively results in losing the effective area of the wing blades.
For these defects committed by the conventional horizontal type windmill in the past, an improvement is seriously required. The inventor has dedicated great efforts for years to studying and improving these defects and come up with a novel sail wing type windmill as provided in this invention to eliminate the defects inherent to the prior arts.